koihimemusoufandomcom-20200213-history
Sonsaku Hakufu
; :Real name: :Voiced by: Yuki Satou (visual novel), Yoneshima Nozomi (anime) Plot Koihime†Musō : In Koihime†Musō, it's mentioned that she was the ambitious leader of Go faction who dreamed of uniting China under her rule. However she was assassinated before her dream could become a reality. She had a very close relationship with the Go strategist Shūyu and only makes an appearance during Shūyu's flashback. Shin Koihime†Musō Go Route : In the Go route she is introduced as an ancillary general under Enjutsu. While on patrol one night with Kōgai, they encounter a white burst of light. After the light recedes they discover Kazuto sleeping on the ground. Queen of Go faction and the eldest sister of the Son family. She holds the reputation of "Little Conquerer", due to her ambitious dream of unifying the land. Her tenure as leader is tragically cut short when she is assassinated prior to a battle against forces of Gi, subsequently passing the mantle to her sister Sonken, and causing the Go faction to misunderstand that Sōsō is the one responsible for her assassination. Gi Route : In the Gi route she is first introduced confronting Kakōton after the latter tresspassed into Enjutsu's territory while chasing the Yellow Turbans. It is revealed that she is working under Enjutsu as an ancillary general. While she helps Kakōton chase down the Yellow Turbans, Kakōton feels uneasy about her, sensing her strong ambitions and likening her to a tiger in a cage. She meets Sōsō for the first time in the anti-Tōtaku conference, during which Sōsō promises to repay her aid in hunting down the Yellow Turbans. She rebells and breaks away from Enjutsu during the En invasion of Gi and spends most of the time afterwards warding off attacks from the En branch families. Shoku Route : However she survives in the Shoku route and appears in Moe Shōden, which follows the Shoku ending. : In Moe Shōden she gives the throne to Sonken and becomes largely a comic-relief character. Carefree and often getting drunk, she frequently comes up with silly plans and behaves idiotically while intoxicated. Anime version :The queen of Go Kingdom and the eldest sister of the Son family. While loving and caring to her sisters and subordinates, she is ruthless in battle and to her enemies. :To fulfill the last wishes of her late mother, Sonken Bundai, she has led her kingdom into a long war to unite the country. While her methods have been scrutinized, she admittedly accepts responsibility for her actions since she would rather have her hands bloody rather than have her family suffer the same fate as she has. She hopes to abdicate in favor of her sister Sonken and retire with her lover Shūyu after fulling her mother's wishes. Trivia *In the OVAs, she becomes a neet after dropping out of St. Francesca and play videogames in her room all day. As a running gag both Shūyu and Sonken frequently think about her in a sentimental manner as if she's dead, causing Sonsaku to break the 4th wall to remind everybody that she's still alive. *All three of the Son siblings's true names have connection with the lotus flower; Sonsaku's true name means "Snow Lotus". *Despite being a new character of the second VN, she is included in the first season of the anime. VN Gallery Sheren Full-body.png|Sonsaku, normal pose chr0302a.jpg|battle-ready pose chr0303a.jpg|attacking pose sdchr0301.jpg|chibi sheren flashback.png|Sonsaku during Shūyu's flashback in Koihime Musō sheren shuuyu.png|Sonsaku, as a vision, appearing during Shūyu's last moments in Koihime Musō Youngsherenshuuyu.jpg|Sonsaku and Shūyu as children Anime Gallery Manga Gallery shin sheren.JPG|Sonsaku in Shin Koihime Musō manga Crossover In 2010 MileStone(now closed) released Twinkle Queen ''(トウィンクル クイーン), which is a fighting game for the Wii crossing over girls of 4 different eroges: ''Shukufuku no Campanella; Tayutama: Kiss on my Deity; Shin Koihime Musō; and G Senjō no Maō. Three girls from each eroge are featured for a total of twelve fighters. Ryūbi, Sōsō, and Sonsaku are chosen to represent K†M. c20100817_tq_24_cs1w1_454x640.jpg|Sonsaku in Twinkle Queen : Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Go (呉 Wú)‎